The Father
The Russian Boss, Ivan Lebedev, is the final boss of Jacket's storyline. He is the third boss encountered in Chapter 15, Showdown, directly after the Ninja Girl and the two panthers. He dual wields MP5s but never moves from his chair. When first firing or firing after dropping a gun, he will start to fire from the bottom and rotate around towards Jacket's position. To defeat the Russian Boss, the player must hit him with two of the throwing knives dropped by the Ninja Girl. Upon the first hit he will drop one of his MP5s and upon the second he will drop the other. Now he can be considered defeated, as the battle is technically over. After being defeated, he'll say that he sees where it is going and that he won't allow Jacket the pleasure of killing him. The Russian Boss then proceeds to commit suicide by shooting himself in the head. Strategy These are three strategies for fighting the Russian Boss: #The two water fountains in the room provide cover from the Russian Boss's fire. He will periodically reload his MP5s and will be vulnerable for a few moments while he does. During this pause, the player should throw a throwing knife at him. Repeating the previous step, while only leaving cover to attack or to pick up another knife, will make the player victorious. #After the Ninja Girl is down but not executed, the player can let her crawl until she is practically lying next to the Boss and then kill her. Most of the throwing knives should be right next to the Russian Boss. Once the dialog has finished, one can quickly pick up a knife and throw it at him point blank. In the short pause where he drops his gun, another knife can be picked up and thrown. #The player can stand atop the barrels of the Russian Boss's MP5s while he shoots, as this is a (possibly unintentional) "safe zone." It's also possible to move off the MP5s during the Russian Boss's reload sequence, grab a knife, and move back onto the MP5s before he fires again. This strategy enables one to stay completely invulnerable for the duration of the fight. The safe zone, however, does not protect the player from the final suicide round. Trivia *If the player stands to the right of the boss's head as he drops his last gun, the bullet the boss kills himself with will pass through him and accidentally kill the player. *The Boss is likely inspired by Mr. X from the Streets of Rage franchise, sporting a similar appearance and hairstyle, as well as having a ninja bodyguard by his side that the player confronts before fighting the boss himself. * It is possible to use various masks to bring weapons into the fight with him, such as a knife, an uzi, or the double-barrel from the level start. However, none of these weapons can damage him, the panthers, or the Ninja Girl. * He is revealed to be Ivan Lebedev in the Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Digital Comics * The russian Boss appears in front of his son as an hallucination in Hotline Miami 2, at the end of the chapter Blood Money. He tells him that he hasn't changed and he's acting just like himself, then Richard appears and warns the son about his imminent death, if he carries on his path. Category:Hotline Miami characters Category:Hotline Miami bosses Category:Hotline Miami enemies